


A New Frontier

by Nova9219



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Boomers, Brotherhood of Steel - Freeform, Enclave Remnants, Fiends, Followers of the Apocalypse, Multi, New California Republic, New Vegas, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova9219/pseuds/Nova9219
Summary: Lena is going through her regular routing in New Vegas after she helped Mr. House take the Hoover Dam when she meets three new travelers. They spread word of a potential new threat to Lena and the Mojave.





	1. The Beginning

Lena was walking through Freeside towards the Old Mormon Fort. She wanted to see if the Followers needed any help; she also happened to have stumbled upon a pre-war medical stash the other day. She entered the old fort and greeted her good friend Arcade Gannon.

"Hey Arcade, anything new?" she asked.

"No, same old boring research stuff," he responded.

There was definitely something about Arcade that Lena couldn't quite place. Maybe it was just his personality, but she could swear that he was hiding something. After she finished talking to him she headed over to Julie Farkas.

"Hey Julie, I just wanted to check in and see if the Followers needed my help with anything; oh, I also have this bag full of medical supplies I found," Lena said.

"Seriously? A whole duffel bag?" Julie asked, surprised, " you have no idea how helpful this will..." she trailed off at the end of her sentence; she seemed transfixed by something at the entrance.

Lena spun around to see what was happening; she saw three people, the two outer ones supporting the one in the center. The man in the center was wearing a fancy blue trench coat with a tricorn hat to match that looked like it was taken straight from a museum. He also had a pip-boy on his arm and a large backpack and Gauss rifle across his back. The woman on the left was wearing a red trench coat with a press cap. The man on the right (well Lena wasn't actually sure if it was a man) was dressed like a noir detective and had strange grey skin. It wasn't like a ghoul's, it was smooth and almost seemed... plastic; he even had strange glowing yellow eyes. Arcade and Lena rushed over to help.

"Please," the lady in the trench coat begged, "you need to help our friend."

"Okay, we can help him, just carry him over to the tent here," Arcade said.

Arcade took him and another doctor into the tent; he told the other two strangers to wait outside. They waited nervously outside. Lena decided that she would introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Lena, what's your name?" Lena asked the woman in the red trench coat.

"Oh, hey, I'm Piper; this is Nick," she motioned towards the grey man who came in with her, "and the person who we dragged in was Nate, although I call him Blue, it's a long story."

"Okay, nice to meet you Piper. You know, you don't look like you're from around here, where are you from?" Lena asked.

"The Commonwealth," Piper answered, after seeing Lena's confused face she added, "very far east."

At this moment Arcade casually stepped out of his tent.

"Okay," Arcade said, "he's stabilized, but he's in a coma right now; we don't know when he'll wake up, I would find a place to stay for now."

Lena turned towards Piper and Nick.

"You should stay with me for now," Lena offered, "my place has a spare rooms for the two of you."

"I guess," Nick replied hesitantly, if it's not too much of a burden on you."

"Of course not," Lena replied.

At the end of the day Nick and Piper followed Lena into the Lucky 38 Presidential Suite; to finally rest for a bit after their long journey.

**To be continued...**


	2. New Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper and Nick settle down at Lena's place.

Piper and Nick looked around nervously as they stood in the elevator heading to Lena's apartment. There was a song they had never heard before playing through the speaker, it was about a "ranger with a big iron on his hip". Eventually, the elevator made a _ding_ and the doors opened up. The three of them stepped out into the entry hall. Piper immediately noticed the lush carpets, the chandeliers, and the securitron standing directly outside of the elevator.

"Welcome, to my humble abode, my room is directly ahead. The bathroom is to the left of my room and the recreational room is to the right. To the left of the elevator is the kitchen and on the right is the guest bedroom, follow me," She said as she started heading into the guest bedroom. As they entered they saw two king sized beds and a couch. To their left they saw a desk with a terminal on it. Currently sitting at the desk was a woman wearing some sort of robes covering her body and hair. She was currently clicking through the terminal with a pencil resting in her mouth. She looked up seemingly embarrassed, immediately pulling the pencil out of her mouth. 

"Lena, you didn't mention we would be having guests." she said while eyeing the two guests down, staring at Piper a little longer than she probably should have. Lena seemingly realized what was happening as she gave a small smirk.

"Yah, their friend got seriously injured and he's being treated at the Old Mormon Fort right now; I invited them to stay with us while he was recovering." Lena explained.

Veronica held out her hand, "I'm Veronica, Veronica Santangelo,"

Piper shook her hand, "I'm Piper Wright, and my friend here is Nick Valentine,"

"Nice to meet you," Nick said offering his hand.

"Hey, this may sound a bit brash, and it's not really my place," Veronica warned, "but what are you?"

"I'm a synthetic human, or synth as they would call me in the Commonwealth; I was created by a group called the Institute. Oh, and, I have the mind of a pre-war detective in my head, so there's also that." Nick answered.

Veronica looked puzzled for a moment, then asked, "So, are you sentient?"

"Well there's the philosophical question of the century, I like to think so, but other people like the Brotherhood of Steel don't think so," He answered.

"They're actually the reason we fled the Commonwealth," Piper interjected, "we had a difference of opinion, and they had a giant death robot; so things didn't quite go our way."

"Oh, that sounds... unfortunate," Veronica said, "I used to be a scribe for them, but I left them a while ago and decided to join the Followers; they didn't exactly take kindly to it, and well... we're no longer on speaking terms," 

"Oh," Nick said, "I'm sorry."

"Anyways there's only two beds so I'll take the couch," Veronica offered.

"Actually, I don't need to sleep, so I'm fine with the couch," Nick responded.

"Then I suppose the couch is all yours," Veronica conceded. 

At this point Lena re-entered the room, she seemed to have slipped out partway through the conversation. She was carrying three bottles of Sunset Sasparilla in her arms.

"I figured we could use some refreshments, the official drink of the west, I assume you didn't have these in the Commonwealth," she commented, then she turned to Nick, "I assumed you can't drink soda,"

"Well technically I can, but instead of giving me sustenance it would fry my circuits; so you made the right call," he responded. 

They enjoyed their Sunset Sasparillas and eventually Veronica, Piper, and Lena went to sleep. Nick was reading Lena's large assortment of books in the recreational room; in the Commonwealth he had found only a few intact books, most were soaked or burned. Although Lena had a library of over two hundred intact books.

***

After Piper went to sleep she immediately went into a flashback about what happened in the past few days.

They had been traveling for a while at this point, they stepped out into a large plain. The sun was sweltering compared to what she was used to. Although in the distance they saw lights shining into the sky, and at the center of the lights was a tall tower standing out against the dark backdrop of the wasteland. They decided that they would make their way to the city, they continued this day for another half of a day. While they were walking they were stopped by a strange group. They were wearing strange suits that made them look almost like aliens. Blue said they were Chinese Stealth Suits. They were equipped with plasma rifles and a Gatling laser. They also had a cybernetic dog with them. 

"Halt!" one of them shouted, "please holster all weapons and turn over the G.E.C.K. currently in your possession."

"Look, I'm not giving you the G.E.C.K. although I'm sure we can find some sort of compromise," Nate offered.

With that a syringe shot into the side of his neck and he collapsed, but not before firing a shot into one of the soldier's legs. Another one activated some kind of grenade and Nick shut down, then she felt a searing pain in her head and everything went black.

***

Piper woke in a sweat and sat up straight in her bed. Veronica looked over from her desk.

"Hey are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine, it was just a bad dream," Piper responded.

"Ok, I'm here if you need anything," Veronica offered and then returned to her work. 

"Thanks," Piper said.

Piper then proceeded to walk into the kitchen and saw that Nick and Lena were already sitting and talking at the table. 

"There are some sugar bombs on the counter and a bowl in that shelf," she pointed at the bureau filled with dishes.

Piper sat down and poured herself some cereal, ready to start another day.

**To be continued...**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have more chapters coming in the near future. I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Constructive criticism as always is greatly welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
